


The Perversion of the Peaceslinger

by Ghelik



Series: Grounder Legends involving Skaikru [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Canon-Typical Violence, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, John is a Bit Not Good, Murphy is a Little Shit, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Of how Trickster John Murphy used Finn Collins aka. Peace-Slinger's anger to his own needs.Or: the massacre of the grounder village in S2 as told by the Grounders of the Future. Because even after death, karma keeps fucking with Murphy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When something happens, it's usually a trickster's fault.  
> Sorry Murphy.

Murphy was angry.  
For a fortnight he had been tortured by a group of trikru warriors and he thirsted for revenge. He had managed to slip free and was on his way back to skaikru territory where he could lure Wanheda or the Darkknife into killing his aggressors.

 

On the way, he crossed paths with Finn Peaceslinger, who had lost his way in the woods. Sensing a chance to get what he wanted, Murphy rushed all the way back to the fallen Fire-Chariot. Inside he found Wanheda sound asleep. The trickster crept to where she lay and stole her watch; returning then back to where he had last seen the Peaceslinger. “Finn!” he cried in dismay “Trikru has stolen Wanheda and the rest of our friends! They took them back to their village! I was lucky to escape with my life!” He presented the watch as proof and looked pleadingly at Finn.

 

The Fooled One, who had been infatuated with Wanheda for a long time, roared in anger. “Show me the way! We will wipe these salvages out!” With great glee, the Torture-bearer turned and led his friend through the forest to the underground cave where he’d been held for many a night, without noticing the village that lay just a few miles away. They entered the cave and Finn lay waste to the soldiers while Murphy looked on, comfortably leaning against a wall. With the death of the last of his aggressors, his pride was restored and he would like very much to go back home. But it so happened that one of the soldier’s children came into the room in time to watch his father die at the hands of the Peaceslinger. His terror-filled scream echoed through the forest and woke Octavia Trikru-lukot.

 

Still blinded by his rage, Finn pursued the boy into the little village. Feeling he might have pushed the Peaceslinger a little too far, Murphy tried pleading for the villager’s lives. The wrong done to him had been settled with the warrior’s deaths. No need to shed more blood. “Look at these people”, he whispered into the Culler’s ear. “They’re farmers and old folk. They can’t have Wanheda or our friends.”

 

But Finn was beyond reasoning and turned on children, women and old-people alike. Screams and cries echoed through the air.

 

It was then that Wanheda, having been woken by Skairipa, arrived at the village. Seeing them, Finn’s anger vanished like it had never existed. “You’re safe!” he cried ignoring Octavia’s rightful wrath at the attack of the innocents under her protection. She turned on the Peaceslinger, sword raised and ready to strike him down. But his next words stayed her hand. “Murphy told me you had been taken!” he explained presenting Wanheda with the stolen watch and turning towards the Trickster. “Tell them, Murphy!”

 

But the fox had already slipped away.

  
The death of innocents was something he disliked greatly. But he had honestly tried to stop Finn once his pride had been avenged. There was no reason to be punished for the Culler’s irrational wrath. And the loss of his own life would be even more unfortunate. So, the most logical thing to do was to flee Skairipa’s swift sword and Wanheda’s justice. There was many a place where he could turn. His wife, for example; she was bound to be missing him by now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
